vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Waddle Dee
|-|Waddle Dee= |-|Parasol Waddle Dee= Summary Waddle Dees are a race of beings mostly know for being residents of Dream Land that follow King Dedede. They also exist outside of Popstar through the Kirby universe and other realities. They are the basic enemy in the Kirby games, being the equivalent of a Goomba from Mario. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, at least 4-A via summons Name: Waddle Dee Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Denizen of planet Popstar (Some of them), Minor enemy, Helper, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Ghost Kirby), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Weapon Mastery (Spear or Parasol), Limited Deconstruction (Can send bolts to drop entire rows of blocks in whatever direction he's facing), Vehicular Mastery, Creation, Explosion Manipulation (Shown creating yarn missiles while transmuted into yarn, should be able to create normal missiles otherwise. Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars and the Star Allies Sparkler), Energy Projection (Able to shoot raw energy), Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies gives them that same power. Can bestow Water Manipulation via Parasol Swing), Resistance to Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (The one from Crystal Shards was unaffected in places where Dark Matter has their influence and mind-controlling clouds, such as Ripple Star and Dark Star, a planet made out of Dark Matter, including those clouds. The ones from Star Allies became unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts after having similar powers bestowed to them), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx, although doing so is an outlier in terms of durability) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, his Parasol gives them Forcefield Creation & some forms of Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation with Superspicy Curry Boost Orb, Healing (With Maxim Tomato Boost Orb, various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Statistics Amplification (With Boost Orbs and Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Invulnerability with Metal Boost Orb & Invincibility Candy, Invisibility with Invisibility Boost Orb, Enhanced Thievery with Cashgrabber Boost Orb (Increases the number of things he can steal from enemies), Limited Automatic Mobility with Deflector Boost Orb, Berserk Mode with Berserk Boost Orb, Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to Knuckle Joe; As Helpers, Waddle Dees are able to beat many of them as well as stronger enemies. Should be stronger than Schwarzs, a minor enemy that can create black holes), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts, at least Multi-Solar System level via summons Speed: FTL (Comparable to Knuckle Joe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Can physically harm Knuckle Joe) Durability: Large Planet level (Can take hits from Knuckle Joe) Stamina: High (Completed a boss gauntlet, although he could heal himself in the process) Range: Below Standard Melee Range physically, Extended melee range to Planetary otherwise Standard Equipment: A parasols or a spear. *'Optional Equipment:' A few vehicles, Boost Orbs, Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler *'Can Create/Summon:' Spears, missiles to throw at others, a Friend Star Intelligence: Below average, much higher in terms of combat (Able to assist in the defeat of Hyness and Void Termina) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Without Items *'Parasol Swing:' (Parasol) Waddle Dee swings his Parasol in front of him, damaging enemies. This move also shoots out little drops of water. *'Drift:' (Parasol) Waddle Dee's descent is slowed down when he falls. *'Parasol Shield:' (Parasol) Waddle Dee holds his parasol out in front of him, continuously hitting and blocking anything in front of him. Waddle Dee's parasol also passively damages enemies and blocks projectiles that touch it. *'Parasol Dive:' (Parasol) Waddle Dee dives diagonally down, smashing through enemies below him. This move also works underwater. *'Circus Throw:' (Parasol) Waddle Dee will grab the enemy, bounce it on his Parasol, and toss it up, forward or backwards. *'Parasol Drill:' (Parasol) Waddle Dee dashes forward at a high speed while twirling the parasol in front of him. *'Parasol Twirl:' (Parasol) Waddle Dee twirls the parasol underneath him, heavily damaging enemies that come into contact with him. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Waddle Dee transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Parasol Waddle Dee generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Parasol Waddle Dee. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. Items |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Waddle Dee becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Boost Orbs=Gives Waddle Dee extra powers constantly or when activated: *Super Charge: Widens charge-attack range and raises attack strength by 20% for 15 seconds when activated. *Small Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 10% constantly. *Big Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 50% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Charge: Halves charging time for 15 seconds when activated. *Maxim Tomato: Recovers all health when activated. *Metal: When activated, it protects Waddle Dee for 10 seconds, but he's heavier and less mobile. *Small Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 10% constantly. *Big Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 40% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Revive: Decreases the amount of time it takes to recover constantly. *Life Up: Raises maximum health by 40% constantly. *Power Throw: Improves throwing ability constantly. *Invisibility: Makes Waddle Dee transparent for 15 seconds when activated. *Mega Blast: Will send foes Waddle Dee attacks flying farther constantly. *Cashgrabber: Raises the number of things you an steal from foes by 50% constantly. *Deflector: Brushes off attacks automatically for 60 seconds when activated. *Superspicy Curry: Lets Waddle Dee blow flames for 10 seconds when activated. *Berserk: Raises attack strength by 40% and mobility by 50%, but slowly drains health when activated. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Waddle Dee summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. [https://youtu.be/0h9Wx38r3ds?t=1135 Parasol Waddle Dee uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies]. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Feats *Like all Star Allies, Waddle Dees can dodge, perceive as slow and withstand getting smashed by relatively giant meteors falling down fast enough to catch themselves on fire. (Kirby Star Allies) Gallery Kirby_Star_Allies_1°_anniversary-Kirby_twitter.jpg|Kirby, Poppy Bros. Jr., Broom Hatter and Parasol Waddle Dee showing a Friend Heart-Kirby Star Allies 1° anniversary image, Kirby twitter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Water Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Berserkers Category:Helpers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Summons Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Species Category:Minions Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4